


Mutterseelinallein

by shxsty



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxsty/pseuds/shxsty
Summary: Dracula destroyed the relationship he had with Adrian with one flick of his wrist.My take on what happened after Dracula wounded Alucard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mutterseelinallein

**Author's Note:**

> Mutterseelinallein: German word meaning loneliness and abandonment by everyone you love. 
> 
> What I listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ebQYH6EpJ8

Adrian laid on the floor, eyes struggling to focus on anything through the tears stinging his eyes and the pain ripping through him. That was all he could feel. Pain. Pain unlike he had ever felt in his life. It was a crushing, all-consuming pain that wiped his brain of any thoughts and screamed for his attention. He felt like that was all he was, merely an amalgam of suffering and anguish. 

It was the leeching cold of the tile floor that brought him back to himself and dulled the ringing in his ears. The cold ate into his bones as if it gained any heat that he once had. Adrian’s brain was able to eventually realize that the warmth that was beginning to surround him was his own blood. He raised a shaking hand to the burning in his chest, and his palm came back dyed red. He slowly pieced together what had happened. 

Mother was gone, killed by the very people that she had dedicated her life to. He couldn’t save her. He ran back home. Father would know what to do; he always did. He needed him now, needed the comfort available only when in the arms of someone who loved him—but that wasn’t what happened. He had been crying and barged into Father’s lab. Father was declaring war and summoning the forces of hell to do his bidding. Mother wouldn’t have wanted that. She said so herself. He told Father, and then… 

He needed to leave. 

Drawing on what little strength he had left, Adrian pulled himself up onto his side as a sob tore itself from his body. As the blood surrounding his body grew and grew, he tried to get up only to fall once again, only further causing pain to rip through him. His chest heaved with heavy, hiccuping sobs, choking as his own blood suffocated him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, each breath causing blood to fill his mouth and run down his lips. 

Adrian was vaguely aware of his father still standing in front of him, his own blood dripping from the hands that held him as he learned to walk, comforted him when he had nightmares, taught him how to fight. He began to sob harder as his father just stood there unmoving as his only child bled out on his floor. 

“How—how could you?” Adrian tried to say, though his words were slurred and barely recognizable amongst his wracking sobs. “I thought you loved her. I thought you loved me.” He forced himself to meet his father’s eyes, “You’re a monster.”

Realizing that he couldn’t walk and quickly fading, Adrian began to try to drag himself away, one hand still clasping his chest. He had to get away. He didn’t want to die here. Oh God, he was going to die, wasn’t he? He wasn’t ready. He had barely lived, hadn’t even made it to his eighteenth year. He wasn’t ready. His arms collapsed out from under him, but he tried to move towards the door. He wasn’t ready to die. He slipped in the pool of blood surrounding him. He wasn’t ready to give up. His vision tunneled. He couldn’t die now. He collapsed.

Dracula stood, unable to move as he took in the sight of his son before him. Blood dripped from his claws, splashing onto the floor and bringing him back. He rushed over and held his son in his arms, his heartbeat weak and breaths shallow. Dracula used his bloody hand to brush away the golden hair, so much like Lisa’s, away from Adrian’s face, smearing blood on his cheek in the process. 

What had he done? He hadn’t meant to hurt him. He hadn’t meant to hurt Adrian, not his sweet, gentle boy. He was supposed to protect him and care for him, and now he had almost killed him. As he held Adrian in his arms, memories flooded back. He remembered when he was born and he had first held his son. Dracula never knew he could be as happy as he was that day when his little boy’s gold eyes first met his own. He remembered all the times that he held him in his arms whenever he awoke from a nightmare, how the only thing that could calm him was taking him into the observatory and talking about the stars. Dracula remembered the time when he found him crying in one of the towers after he took Adrian to an event at another vampire lord’s estate. He had held Adrian as he talked about the cruel words of other vampires and his fears of never being accepted by humans or vampires. 

Now he had hurt him. He hurt his boy, the greatest gift Lisa could have ever given him. All along, Dracula thought that the outside world was the biggest threat to his son’s safety, but it was him. He needed to keep Adrian safe and locked away from all that could hurt him, including his own father. It was the least he owed Lisa. Pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead, he picked him up and walked towards his distance mirror, ignoring the way Adrian’s body was limp like a corpse. As he called upon the mirror to take him to the keep in Gresit, he looked down at his son once more. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a single bloody tear running down his cheek. Maybe he really was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had this idea in my head and couldn't get it out, so I thought that I'd let other people into the suffering. I will be updating Requiem hopefully in the next week or so by the way!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are always welcome. Feel free to come chat to me about Castlevania on tumblr; my username is shxsty on there as well :)


End file.
